The Dark Side
by wwechic1619
Summary: What would happen if The Undertaker had really married Stephanie back in 1999, and Vince was just crazy? Let me try and help you with your 'what if's'...steph/taker, maybe steph/hhh, maybe both.
1. The Begining

New story… tell me if you like it or don't…R&R. Its based on the taker/steph storyline in 1999.

Disclaimer: WWE owns all.

"You may now kiss your bride," Paul Heyman screamed as The Undertaker rolled his eyes in the back of his head and then bent down to kiss the very young Stephanie McMahon on the lips. He also slipped a silver and black wedding ring on Stephanie's finger.

Stephanie screamed even more while everyone clad in black carried her out on The Undertaker's symbol into the limo that she had been abducted in hours earlier. While out in the garage and she was took off the sign and shortly Undertaker threw her over his shoulder. But as hard as she fought, she wasn't moving an inch.

"Stephanie don't fight it because you will not win," Taker said in his signature slow raspy voice.

" I just want to go home… please don't do this to me, I do have people who love me and they will find you…my dad wont let this happen to me I just hope that you know that."

"Stephanie don't test me…I don't bend very far."

She shut herself up not wanting to get hurt as she lost herself in thought. This wasn't suppose to happen that way, she thought. Stone Cold was suppose to rescue her and everything was suppose to be okay. Now she was married…never the less to The Undertaker…the Phnom, and he definitely was intimidating.

The limo moved too slow for her and she really wanted to know what was going on. She did have to admit though that that black wedding dress fit her perfect, and no doubt accentuated all the favorite parts of her body, but she was confused how someone could have gotten her perfect size…but he had gotten all of those pictures, and her bear. As soon as the thoughts came, they left as the limo came to a halt at the hotel close to the show.

"So are you going to behave this time or will I have to carry you again," Taker said as he opened the door knowing that he was acting much more scary than he really was.

Fear crossed through Stephanie's eyes. "Yes, you will not have to carry me this time."

"Okay good, now don't scream or when we get to the room you will have hell to pay."

"Okay."

Taker walked to the desk at the hotel and got the keys with one hand while he held Stephs in the other. They rode to the floor in silence, and even though they stood in the elevator Taker still hadn't let Steph's hand go. They eventually walked to the room and Taker opened the door to the lavish suite for Steph and she walked in was amazed…it was so big, it was like a little apartment and she saw that there were two beds and sighed a sigh of relief, and as The Undertaker saw her excitement about the room he almost smiled, but no one ever saw his soft side…EVER.

"Wow this is an amazing room," Steph almost whispered.

"Well don't get used to it….there are definitely perks to being on Vince's good side," Taker mumbled.

"What?"

"If you don't hear it the first time you don't hear it at all woman… oh, and just so you know, everyone is watching you so don't do anything stupid."

"Yea yea."

"What did I tell you about smarting off to me woman?"

"Sorry, wont happen again." She was scared, but she wasn't scared of him anymore, she was just scared of the situation she was currently put in, and pretty pissed to boot.

Taker went to the bathroom to change and Stephanie went to the other bathroom to clean up. Taker came out looking normal in a wrestling logo t-shirt and boxers and Stephanie found out that there were clothes in the bathroom for her and a tiny black nightie that she would wear any other day but now. But she thought why not, she doesn't have to sleep with him.

Undertaker sat down on the comfy leather couch and turned on the TV and tried to find something interesting on, as he heard the other bathroom door open he looked at Steph as she walked out and he was amazed at her body under that black slinky nightie that showed a whole lot of leg and looked like an item that was custom made just for her. He was starting to like this situation, and he was also looking forward to doing a little of changing to the little Stephanie McMahon. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

A/N : So what do you think? Should I continue or no? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. A Night To Remember

Thanks for the one review Sharnhorst Ill continue it for you because you're the only review I got and its really fun writing this story! Okay on with the story. OBTW I changed from writing Undertaker and Taker to calling him by his real name so here we go…

Disclaimer: WWE owns all characters… I don't. Also contains swearing and adult situations!

Steph walked over to where Mark was sitting and she could feel his eyes on her. He was dazed, watching the little black nightie ride higher up on her legs as she walked over to where he sat. He never felt vulnerable to anyone or anything but her body defiantly on thing that made him feel that way.

She had an evil glint to her eye and he really couldn't read what she was thinking, but he knew she was about to something she shouldn't.

'Maybe I needed to be kidnapped, maybe I need someone big strong and powerful. Maybe this marriage wont be so bad, at least no one would ever be able to hurt me anymore' Steph thought as she arrived at her destination.

Mark could sense that he was slowly falling for her, he didn't know how though, she was just a pawn to get what he wanted, but damn why did everything he picked out for her fit so perfectly on her. He had trouble talking Vince out of her sizes, but he eventually told him it was only for the wedding dress, but Vince said that he had the black dress picked out already but no way would he let that happen so Mark told him that Stephanie would know that he picked it out and that finally made Vince agree to her sizes. He just wished that Stephanie would be ugly and dumb so this whole thing wouldn't be easier.

Stephanie sat down next to him on the leather couch, and actually saw him out of it. She looked at him again and something changed in her. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it loose, she licked her lips and got ready.

Mark hadn't seen anything she was doing because he was so lost in his own thoughts.

'Its now or never,' Steph thought fighting off her butterflies. She stood up and straightened out the soft black silk nightie.

The next thing Mark knew he saw Stephanies face right in front of his and he moved his hands to his lap, but realized that Stephanie was mounted on top of him and her arms were on both sides of him. She was nervous, but she wanted to be loved, she wanted him.

"Stephanie, what are you doing? Get off of me," Mark said fighting the urge to press his body as close to hers as he could.

"What? Now a girl cant have any fun with her husband?" She said, that evil glint in her eyes blazing.

"Not when her husband is me!"

"Oh come on now, how can you not want me?" She pulled her dress up higher so she could press her body closer to his and she could feel him growing beneath her.

"Well, not everyone marries the boss' only daughter."

Steph got her face centimeters away form his and whispered,

"I want you, right her, right now." and as she said those last words he closed the gap between him and kissed her very softly. She was surprised that he hadn't kicked him off of her and kissed her instead. It felt so different from the kiss he had given her earlier at their "wedding", that kiss was so detached, so crazy but this one was filled with compassion and anger, she didn't get it.

He didn't know what had taken over him , he just looked at her and saw a different side of her he had never knew, he had turned himself away form those thoughts and made himself think that he was just getting a piece of ass, and he would just use her in the end. Those thoughts were put back in his mind as Stephanie kissed him with passion and aggression. She moved his hands to her butt and put her hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt herself being lifted in the air and carried to one of the beds, though never breaking the kiss between them. He moved himself so that he was on top of her. They started getting wild, eager to get to what they both wanted. They had had a very fun, long, and tiring night. He was surprised that the youngest McMahon could keep up with him and that he could keep up with her.


	3. The Plan

Yes, I know…the last chapter was a lil smutty but lol it just had to happen so here we go…

Disclaimer: WWE owns all I own none.

He had to get out of there, he couldn't do it anymore. He waited untill Steph was asleep, wrote her a note, and left.

Stephanie woke up to find the note in Mark's place.

_Stephanie McMahon,_

_Meet me at the arena at 4 pm, the limo will meet you in fornt of the hotel, and I will meet you at the arena out front. NO FUNNY STUFF. Your clothes for today are in the first suitcase in the bathroom. Bring both suitcases with you._

_M._

"What an ass. He has sex with me ALL NIGHT and leaves the next morning. No one does that to STEPHANIE MCMAHON…..EVER!"

She made herself look as sexy as she could and made her way to the arena in the limo that he had gotten for her. The limo rolled into the garage and Mark opened the door for her. She put her black stiletto foot onto the concrete and glided herself out of the limo. Her hair was curly and she had smoky eye shadow on. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress that was in one of the suitcases and her tall black stilettos.

Mark stared, yet again surprised by Stephanie's ever changing looks and attitude. She was pissed, big time and he could tell. Maybe he should have stayed the whole night, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He tried to hold her hand but she gently pushed him away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Stephanie sighed.

"I just don't feel like holding hands, what's so wrong with that?" asked an innocent Stephanie.

"Never mind, just follow me."

They made their way to his locker room and he sat down on the couch and Steph locked the door and sat on his lap again. She kissed him aggressively, he put his hands on the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. He thought that she was pissed, but maybe she wasn't.

She pulled away from him and he asked her," Why the hell are you acting so cold to me?"

"Why did you leave me early in the morning after we just had had sex. Why cant you just be honest to me? And why did you kidnap me and marry me?"

She burst into tears as everything overwhelmed her.

"Stephy, stop crying your not weak so don't pretend to be."

"And you call me cold, kidnap me, marry me out of my will, leave me and demand me to stop crying! You don't understand how hard this is."

"How hard what is? Finding out who you really are, or actually having someone that demands something from you?"

Stephanie was speechless and had no idea how to answer that question, but she didn't have to think for long as someone knocked on the door.

Mark lifted Steph off of him and sat her back down as he went to the door. A loud voice boomed from outside of the door and Mark just decided to talk through the door. Steph immediately recognized the voice and so did Mark. He pointed to Steph and mouthed for her to be quiet.

"Mark, let me in, I know your in there," Vince's loud voice boomed through the door.

"So is your lovely daughter, Vince."

"Let me in there dammit, and give me back my daughter!"

"You don't own her anymore Vince, I do…don't you remember who her husband is?"

"Damn you, Ill be right back. Don't worry Steph, well get you home."

Steph heard something in her fathers voice that sent alarms off inside. He had lied to her, she heard no caring in his voice, no concern.

Mark walked back to the couch and faced Stephanie.

"So are you going to keep being a bitch or can we get along?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we not going to get along?" Stephanie asked with the same tone of voice as Marks.

"What are you talking about Stephanie?"

"Did my father put you up to this whole thing?" Stephanie asked nailing everything on the head.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk before my match?"

"Please don't change the subject, I just want to know what is going on."

"Umm, Stephy can we just talk about this later?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Stephy, like Steph with a y." Stephanie laughed.

"Only one person has ever called me that , Andre (The Giant) and that was when I was really little."

"I know, so how about that walk now?"

"Ok, fine, but you promise we'll talk about this later?"

"Yes, I promise we'll talk about this later."

Mark got up and put his arm around Steph protectively as they took their walk, but this time she didn't push him away, but instead moved herself closer to him. She felt safe, and she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

Everyone stared, but not long enough so that Mark could tell and get mad, just long enough so they could try and figure out what was going on. They walked around the building, but Steph was getting bored so she decided she would try and raise a little hell as the evil glint came back into her eyes. She turned her head and whispered something into Mark's ear, and Mark whispered back.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as ever."

"Ok, lets go do this then."

"Ok, than remember the plan."

TBC….MUWAHAHA another cliffhanger…don't you all just love them! Ha ha. R&R please for more.


	4. The Wrath of Vince McMahon

Okay peeps…I've finally updated. On with the show…

Disclaimer: I own no one WWE does!

After their whispered conversation Mark picked Stephanie up and carried her out to the ring. Stephanie was scared, she closed her eyes and listened to Mark's theme song and the purple haze. Although Mark was carrying her the crowed saw her shake in The Undertaker's arms, but everyone was shocked at her outfit! Had she turned to the dark side? Taker bowed his head to roll his eyes and whispered something in Steph's ear.

"Don't worry, you okay to continue this?"

Steph whispered as quiet as she could.

"Yes."

"Okay, here we go."

As soon as Taker had him and Steph in the ring Vinnie Mac's music started. The people didn't know how to react as Vince staggered to the ring.

"Dammit Taker let go of my daughter right now, you know the deal!"

As soon as Vince said that Taker stood Stephanie up and she looked pissed, Taker handed Steph the mic and put his arms around her dainty waist.

"What deal Dad? The one that you put my husband up to so that he could get a title shot? So that he could face Austin. The same deal that you made so that you could screw Austin! I'm not dumb dad, I never have been, and I never will be! And as ou can see DAD , if I can even call you that…"

"Now wait just a minute there young lady."

"NO, its your turn to listen to me! Anyway back to me. If I can even call you my dad. Your stupid little plan didn't work anyway. Steve Austin didn't fall for your ploy, you didn't give my husband a title shot, and I get along very well with the Phenom. As you can see right now." As Stephanie finished her sentence Mark dipped Steph down an kissed her. Vince was actually speechless for once in his life…for a second.

"What the hell are you doing you little bitch? You think that you can defy me like that! You will pay for that! No one does that to Vince McMahon…especially not my own daughter. You'll pay Stephanie, just wait and see." With that Vince left the arena.

Stephanie stood there, shocked. Her and Mark were leaving, but she didn't remember getting in the limo, she didn't remember crying. She could only feel the fear that her father had put into her.

Sorry short chapter I know…I just like doing cliffhangers and that was the only way I could…okay update probably tomorrow! YAY R&R for me to continue…like always.


	5. Do you love me?

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this one should be good.

Disclaimer: I own no one…WWE does.

Mark walked Steph back to their room to get their bags then went to the limo. He instantly pulled her to his lap.

"I'm scared…he might hurt you or me," said Steph still scared about earlier happenings.

"Don't worry, you know that I can beat all of their asses, and still be able to have fun with you later."

Stephanie laughed at this as they came to their new hotel. They were up in the elevator when Mark pushed Steph against the wall and started to kiss her. The kiss became heated as they reached their stop. They walked to the room and continued where they left off…..

He woke up in the morning to find Stephanie tight in his arms and he smiled, because he knew Steph wasn't awake. The sex was great last night and the only thing they said to each other was 'I want you' and it was only said a few times. He didn't know how he would act around her now. He also didn't know how he could use her anymore. He was falling for the young Stephanie McMahon. He could tell that his evil was rubbing off on her from last night. As he closed his eyes to go back to bed he heard Steph wake up and he snapped his eyes shut to see what Stephanie would do. Mark felt like showing her a little bit of his passionate side and went back to pretending to sleep.

Steph groaned and stretched, unconsciously stretching out of Marks arms, but as she stretched she felt herself being pulled closer to him. She giggled and kissed him on the lips with hunger. He opened his eyes and kissed back with that same feeling.

"We have to get ready for the show," Mark said breaking the kiss.

"Well than, I'm taking a shower, care to join me?"

"I don't…" but Mark's words were cut short as Stephanie kissed him again and grinded herself up on him a little.

"Care to join me now?"

Mark didn't say anything and just followed her into the large bathroom

They had their fun in the shower, and walked out with just towels on. Although they had done stuff for a half an hour in the shower Mark just couldn't get enough as he kissed her neck and took her again on the bed.

They were running late as they left the hotel. Mark had his usual outfit on and Stephanie had her hair crimped and dark makeup on. She was wearing a black tight fitting tank top that showed a peak of her black lace bra and a black leather miniskirt with black leather boots. She was happy with how this was turning out. She didn't know what her feelings for him were but she liked them none the less. Mark shook her thoughts and guided her to the limo, his arm protectively around her and kissed her before they entered the limo.

In the limo she plopped herself onto his lap and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. After that kiss they looked at each other in the eye and saw something they've never seen before, love.

"Mark, I think I'm falling in love with you."

'Shit' he thought, I don't want her to get hurt in the end, so it's now or never.

"Steph, I think I'm falling in love with you too." He decided never.


	6. Abductions

I'm going update crazy! Isn't it fun. I'm not really sure where else to go with this story so pretty please R & R and give me ideas.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

The next week had gone by so fast, but it was so much fun. They were acting like the newlywed couple that they really were and they had discovered things about each other they had never known.

They only thing they hadn't been looking forward to was Raw on Monday when they thought trouble was brewing. They rolled into the arena in style like usual and were more cuddly then before. As vice watched them arrive he was talking to his goons about his evil scheme.

"Okay, do you all know what your job is?"

"Yes Vince, we do," said one of the goons.

"Okay then go and get it done."

Stephanie and Mark walked into their locker room with the whole Ministry surrounding the door.

"Baby, I'm really nervous about this plan of ours. I don't want to be bait. I do know how to wrestle but I can't really defend myself from like 300lb men."

"Baby, don't worry about it. I have everything under control. All you have to do is look sexy and bad talk everyone except for us and well, you know what I mean."

"Okay, I'm going out there in like 5 minutes then okay?"

"Yes, but remember what to do."

"I won't forget. I love you."

"Love you too." It was weird to Mark how Steph made him go soft but yet he brought out the evilest in her. He didn't tell her, but he was really nervous about the plan. He was worried she might get hurt. I guess that's what you get marrying the princess.

Stephanie walked out to the ring with her husband's music. Her outfit for that day was an elegant black dress that had a slit almost up the whole front, she had her usual heels on and her hair was down and straight. She felt good about herself and Mark definitely helped her with that. He bought her so much clothes she never knew if she could wear it all. He also got her a different ring that was more elegant. It was a large silver ring with large diamonds all around it.

As she got into the ring she grabbed a microphone, thinking of the plan the whole time.

"Dad, you think that you can tell us what to do? I'm not your daughter anymore. I hate you. You think that I would come back and be daddy's little girl? I'm not daddy's little girl I am the Queen of Darkness and nothing will stop me or my…."Stephanie was pissed as her father's music hit the titnatron.

No chance, no chance in hell

You've got no chance

No chance in hell.

All of his music was playing but he wasn't coming out.

"Vince, where the hell are you? Come on. I'm waiting."

After that the whole arena went black and a video appeared on the titnatron. The video showed a bunch of men in suits and masks running to her and Mark's locker room and beating the Ministry and Taker. They showed them taking her husband into a vehicle and driving away. In the ring Stephanie was really scared. She had just pissed her dad off and now no one was here to protect her. She didn't know what to do but then someone came up behind her and hit her. They then proceeded to tie her up and put a blindfold on her. She screamed as much as she could but it was no use. All she got out of it was a slap in the face.

As Stephanie was dragged to an unknown room, The Undertaker was dragged to a house. He had gotten beaten so much you could barely recognize him. They took him to the basement of the house and locked the door. It was pitch black.


	7. Coming Back

Another chapter of The Dark Side and I'm thinking that this one should be good. READ AND REVIEW! RRRR I watched Smackdown! Melina thinking that she is the most Dominate female! Uh uh, that bitch did not just say that! Then moving Smackdown! To Friday nights rrr…I work on Fridays.

Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing.

Stephanie woke up in a very dark room and she tried to move her arms but they were tied behind her back, and her legs were tied also. She tried to move her mouth but realized that there was tape on her mouth. "Great," she thought, " I got kidnapped along with my husband, I have no way to get out, I'm probably going to have to get a divorce from the only person that I really am in love with, and someone has to go and ruin the whole thing. Dammit, there has to be something that I can do."

"Urmm," she groaned.

"Stephanie McMahon, I advise you to shut up now, otherwise you will get what your soon to be ex-husband got," said the familiar voice talking to her.

Silent tears flowed down Steph's face as she thought about how much her husband was going through at that exact moment. Her thoughts weren't very far off the real thing.

_Back at the unknown house_

Mark woke up and tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open. He was so beaten that he was numb all over. He tried to move anything on his body but he was so tied up he couldn't move at all. He could only guess what was happening to Stephanie, he couldn't wait to get near her again. No matter what was happening right now he promised himself that he would get back to her.

"Well, well it looks like the Phenom has finally woken up, good morning sunshine. You better hope that Stephanie decides to divorce your ass otherwise there will be hell to pay for both of you! She will be marrying me!"

Suddenly Mark could feel a surge of anger flow through him and he was getting madder by the moment! No one messed with him or his girl and got away with it. As the masked man came towards Mark to abuse him more Mark got all of his energy and power together and swung his legs and tripped the man. He fell to the floor in with a loud bang and Mark moved his throbbing bonded arms over his head and got the binding off of his legs and then his arms. He gave the man one last kick and then unmasked him. No surprise that it was one of the corporate ministry's goons Test. He laughed to himself and limped to find Test's keys in his pocket. He limped back through the door and got into the car. He was destined to find his wife before anything else could happen to her.

_At the Arena_

Stephanie was trying to think of a plan to get her out of it. There was no way in hell that she would divorce Mark and no one could make her do that. She figured out a plan that she hoped would work. She kicked her acting skills into gear and started hysterically crying and made sure she thought about the worst possible thing. The masked man came up to her to calm her down and she moaned beneath the tape that covered her mouth. The man bent down to try and pull the tape off of her face so that it wouldn't hurt her too much. After he pulled the tape off he told her that she had to stay quiet but she could talk to him if it would help her calm down. The man also decided to stay and comfort her because he could see down the cut of her elegant black dress that had had a few altercations when she had fought the men and she tried to beat them.

"I'm so sorry," cried Stephanie burring her head into the man's chest which he licked because he could see the sexy black lace bra that hid her top.

"Uhmm, yea its okay. It should be over soon after you divorce The Undertaker," said the man starting to get probably a little too excited about Stephanie getting close to him.

"I just want for everything to be okay, and my arms and legs hurt so bad," sniffled Steph trying to turn the charm on and moving her head lower so that the man could see down her shirt more, tempting him.

"I'm sorry, if you promise that you wont try and run away or anything that I umm I think I might be able to like let you go," said the man releasing Stephanie's arms and legs.

"Thank you so much," Stephanie said reaching over to give the man a hug and pressing herself on him. "Can you help me up please; I just really need to stretch myself."

"Uh yea, sure, I guess that I'll help you up and stuff." The man helped Stephanie up and placed his large hands around her little waist as she reached her hand up and that pulled the large slit of the skirt up so that he was seeing a peak of her black thong.

"Thank you so much for checking me out and letting me out of those ropes and everything, but I'm really into my husband and stuff," said Steph turning around and kicking him in the groin. He doubled over and she then kicked him in the face a few times and made sure that he was out like a light.

The man at the door turned around to get into the room when he was struck hard from something behind the head. Stephanie heard that noise and a smile came to her face and she knew her personal hero was there. She saw Mark limp through the door and she ran to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Hunny, I thought they were going to kill you, and that I would never get to see you again."

"Stephy, baby, its okay now. But we really have to get out of here before anyone else comes back."

"Okay," said Steph putting her arms around her husbands so that she could be his crutch. The both were practically trying to run out of the arena to his car. When they finally got to the car they both kissed and hugged. As soon as that moment started it came to a stop when Mark saw someone through the back window coming towards the car. When he saw that he instantly started the car and stomped his foot on the gas as hard as he could as they went off into somewhere unknown.


	8. Running Away

Wow, I decided to update this story. Awesome huh? Lol. Thanks for all of the Reviews while I update TakerTakeMe! Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Their car was going fast, but the car right behind them was catching up faster.

"Mark. I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen."

"Don't worry I got it all under control."

"Okay, I won't."

He sped off and went around a corner and saw and ally coming up. He veered it around the corner and into the ally. Going as fast as he could. He couldn't see the car behind them now but he didn't take the chance. He drove as fast as he could and rounded every corner he saw. He finally knew where he was and he knew exactly where to go.

"Who do you think is behind all of this?"

"Probably your dad. Maybe his goons. I don't know."

"We're in Texas aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

"You're going where I think you are right?"

"You know me well my dear. You know me well."

"Okay. I hope he'll help though."

"He will. He hates your dad almost as much as I do."

About a half an hour later the house that they were looking for came into view. Mark drove the car around the house so that it couldn't be seen by anyone driving in the road.

"Okay Stephy, what we're going to do is just go in there, talk to him and figure out what we should do."

"Okay, you don't think he'll turn us away will he?"

"No I don't think he will."

Mark and Steph limped into the back porch of the beautiful country home. Mark banged on the door.

"Hold your damn horses, and let me get my beer and then I'll fucking let whoever the hell you are in."

"Steve, its Stephanie and Mark."

"Oh man," he said walking out to the porch and letting them both into his house.

"You two look like shit. What the hell happened?"

"My father in law happened," said Mark sitting down on the couch and Stephanie plopped down next to him laying her head on his lap.

"While why don't you two go get yourselves cleaned up, your leaving shit all over my new damn couch, and ill get Steph some of Deb's black attire and I'll get you fucker some of mine."

"That works for us. Thanks man."

"Yea well the old man deserves some payback for all the fucking stupid shit he does and he will be getting some."

"Yea, that's my dad for you. Well Mark and I will go take our shower and leave you to what you were doing."

"Okay, you do that."

Stephanie and Mark walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Every muscle ached when they tried to walk up the flight of stairs, but when they got into the bedroom it was worth it.

Stephanie helped Mark take off his clothes and he did the same for her.

Stephanie could fell herself getting dizzy from malnutrition and from being beaten. She almost collapsed but her husband caught her and started up the shower and got in and that took some of the dizziness away from her.

After their shower there were nice clean clothes on the bed for them. They got dressed in the clothes and cuddled in the bed.

"I'm sorry that we fell in love and that now I'm causing you to almost be killed."

"Don't ever be sorry for that Stephanie. Do you think I would have thought of making you my dark wife if I knew that there was going to be hell to pay? No, I wouldn't have. Just remember that," said Mark leaning down and kissing Stephanie on the head.

"I wish I make everything better. But I want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens I always will."

"I know that, and remember that if I didn't love you I wouldn't be going through all this shit just to say with you."

"Yea, I know," said Steph drifting off to sleep.

They had no idea what was going to happen. They didn't know if Steve was going to help them or not. He had so far but you could never tell whose side someone was on.


	9. A short beginning about what is coming

Stephanie woke up the next morning and she was very sore, more sore than she was the day before.

She moved her arm to the left and felt a cold and empty space. She almost screamed in fear that they were caught before she felt the piece of paper. She picked up the note and moved it closer to her face. It read:

_Baby,_

_Went out with Debra to pick out clothes for you, I didn't want to wake you up. Steve is going to take you to get your hair done and things at about 11:30, so you can get pampered. I love you._

_M._

Stephanie stretched in the bed after she moved the note. Her whole body cracked, but it felt so good.

How could things go so wrong for them? Why would her father set her up with him and then try and rip them apart. Of course though her father was all about the money. Like always. Stephanie heard someone clomping up the stairs and she struggled to move herself up on her bed.

"Well, hello sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I feel really bad Steve, and not just my body."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No, I just need to rest it out, " something was wrong with him, he was moving so close to her. What the hell was he doing. Why is he acting so weird?

"Well, if you ever need anything," said Steve putting his hand on her face and caressing her cheek, " just call me sweetie, because I would do anything for you."

"What?"

"I know you've had a crush on me forever. Its not a bad thing, I'm sure Mark wouldn't approve, but he would never have to know."

"I think you have the wrong idea, I really dont like you that way."

"What if I told you that you would have to help me, otherwise I'll just call daddy, and he can come and pick you up?"

"You wouldn't do that, you know what Mark would do to you."

"Well, Deb is watching him for right now. And if I say the word, she knows just the place to take him to."

"I don't think she would be able to take him anywhere, he'd know what was going on...he's not stupid."

"That's what you would like to think isn't it?


	10. A change of heart

A/N: Ok so it has been about 4 years since I've worked on this story so I have decided it's time I got back into it, majorly in part because of a recent favorite alert I got. So I just have to apologize about how awful the first few chapters were way back then, and I hope the rest is a ton better! R&R. oh and ha ha this still takes place in 1999! Thanks!!!

_Stephanie and Steve_

Stephanie looked over at Steve, shock written all over her face. Could this really be happening?

"You think he's getting hurt with Debra? You think he isn't involved in this little scheme? Your wrong princess," Steve grabbed Stephanie's face in between his hands.

"You don't know anything about us, he loves me! You're lying to me right now you bastard, so let me go," Stephanie screamed. Steve let go of her face only to backhand her.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that! You're nothing but a little whore! Daddy's little whore! So you listen and you listen good because your world is about to be destroyed again. Mark didn't love you, he never has. He has been with your dad all along. The only reason he got beat was because he forgot to tell Vince what was going on, and your dad was starting to think he was getting feelings for you. He's with Debra going to talk to Vince right now," Steve looked at her with disgust on his face. 'Pitiful' he thought.

Stephanie sobbed on the floor. Nothing was going like it was supposed to, and suddenly she didn't feel tough anymore, suddenly she just wanted out of it all she wanted to go home.

"Well, princess I think it's time for you to sign the papers and get this divorce over with. Daddy has bigger plans for you," Steve tossed the papers over to the sobbing Stephanie, and walked upstairs, he had had enough sitting around with the girl.

Stephanie shook as she took the pen in her hand and signed, and she felt herself crack. That was the last straw! She was a McMahon dammit, and she refused to be treated this way!

_Mark and Debra_

Mark sighed as Debra and he made their way into Vince's office. This whole deal was spiraling out of control. He was starting to confuse his lies with the truth and the truth with lies. He convinced Stephanie that he loved her so well he nearly convinced himself, but it was all just a job, just a payment. No way could he really be in love with a job he was paid to do.

Debra looked over at him. He was very handsome in a brooding dark sort of way, and she and Steve were over a long time ago. A marriage of convenience, it wasn't as if they were ever intimate. Maybe she could test drive the dark one; show him what a real women was like.

They stepped into the office. Vince was sitting on his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, smoking a cigar.

"So, you've finally done the things that I wanted you to do Mark, huh? This may be a little confusing to you as I told you to do a job then changed my mind right away, but that's just the way it had to be. You see, I have to break her and make her exactly who I want her to be, and you unfortunately were making her into the wrong person, so a divorce was needed. Steve called me, she's signing the papers as we speak so this all can be taken care of…."

Mark looked at the boss in disdain. Everything was getting to crazy with this schizophrenic man. He knew that this all was suppose to be just a job but it couldn't be, not with the anger at Vince's words running through his mind. What could Steve have told her to change her mind about him? Mark could not let this ordeal go on much further. The only other person he could trust was the one person he was paid to manipulate and he knew that Steve had told her everything that went on. So now he was alone, unless he could prove to Stephanie what was going on. As all these thoughts flew through his mind Vince was still speaking.

" ….so here's the deal. You're gonna pretend that you two were never married and move on with your live and you'll get ever penny I promised you, deal?"

_Stephanie_

Stephanie allowed the tears fall for a little longer as she tried to come up with a plan, tried to think of someone that could help her. Someone who hated her father as much as she, someone who was a rebel in the company, a degenerate, an outcast; without a doubt she knew now what she would have to do , how she could get everything she wanted and more. With someone who wanted power as much as she did.

She slowly got up. Her muscles still aching, her face still stinging, but she had to be tough to deal with the person she intended to call. Lucky for her Steve had decided to take a shower, so she strolled into his office to find his list of phone numbers in the company. She finally found it in a drawer next to the chair. She quickly flipped through the numbers until she found the one that she wanted and ripped out the page, grabbing the portable phone as she ran from the room into the bathroom connected to the room. Shutting and locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath as she dialed the numbers, the phone being slower than ever connecting the call. She waited holding her breath as the phone rang and rang, someone had finally picked up.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered. Stephanie released the breath she was holding.

"Hi, I know that you probably hate me and you hate my family but I need someone, anyone to help me. I have to get out of here, and I need to give payback to everyone who deserves it, and in turn you can get what you've always wanted. Power within the company," Stephanie said into the phone frantically. She heard the shower upstairs turn off and she looked around for an escape.

"Look, who is this? I don't take prank calls well so whoever you are I'm giving you one chance to hang up before I come and find you."

"This is Stephanie; Mark had lied to me the whole time. He was along with them, all of them, and now I'm stuck at Steve Austin's house alone and I need help, you have to still be in Texas because of the show, right? Please, please help me I have an amazing plan but I _need_ to get out of here and you're the only one, please," she hardly took a breath as she nearly yelled into the phone.

"Wait, what in the hell is going on? How did you get my phone number in the first place? Are you telling the truth? Shit, fuck me for not being able to resist a pretty face and lots of money. Tell me the address and I'll be over as soon as I can. Will I need backup? Are you stuck with a ton of people or just him," he may be an asshole but the promise of power was intoxicating.

Stephanie was so grateful she could almost cry, she had a feeling this could be the start of something great. She gave him the address and hung up, hoping that Steve liked to take his time getting ready. She felt a tinge as she thought of Mark. Sexy, tall, huge _everywhere_, she had to forget about him. The time had come to move on to bigger and better things. Time to become the bitch everyone was making her out to be.

_Mark_

He looked at the boss and nodded. He had to find a way out of this mess, had to find a way to say he was sorry before it was too late, before something horrible happened to her. He was shocked to realize he really had feelings for her. He had only known her for a very short time but it was sweet and very passionate. He had to do something.

As Mark and Debra headed to the house they got a frantic call from Steve. They had only been gone about 2 hours and Stephanie had just disappeared Steve said. Mark was worried, but Stephanie was crafty, she probably called her brother. He would help her, maybe. Then again, her family was so fucked up, maybe not. He brooded as they drove to the country home. He noticed the looks Debra was giving him and tried to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood; he was getting angry, very angry.

_Stephanie_

He arrived within a half an hour after the call. Stephanie had slid out of the bathroom window and ran to the large truck, and she saw that he had brought his crew with him. They all gave her dirty looks as if she was the worst thing they had seen, he on the other hand smirked at her. This had major possibilities. Save the princess and get so much more in return. He booted the person in the passenger seat to cram in the back and she grimaced in pain as she climbed into the truck.

"Thank you for everything. I promise that you will get everything you want, I'll make sure of it, and in return I need protection from all of them, ok?"

He looked at the women in the passenger seat. "Works for me Stephanie, we'll show them not to mess with you or us anymore. They all will pay."

Stephanie smirked to herself and closed her eyes, imagining what Monday night will bring.

Any guesses on who the mystery male is? Pretty easy but w/e. thanks for reading all!


	11. Partying like its 1999

Decided to do another chapter right away because it took like a week to download that last stupid chapter, and I might mix b/w the wrestlers real names and wrestling names, just let me know if it annoys you. Ha. anywho the mystery man is revealed…

_Mark_

Mark practically jumped out of the truck to get into Steve's house. He could not believe she just left the house, just disappeared. He looked at Steve with a look of disgust. He couldn't even do the simple task of watching his 119 pound wife, well soon to be ex wife. He pushed past Steve to grab the divorce papers and left right away, he couldn't be by an idiot and a slut much longer.

He hopped into his truck and roared off. He managed to glance at the signature on the paper, slightly smeared from teardrops. His rage became almost visible, he just had to do what Vince said then he could find Stephanie and try to make things better. He didn't know if she would forgive him but he was willing to try.

_Stephanie_

Awkward would not even explain the situation she was in right now. She was smashed on a couch between Joanie and Sean, and she could almost feel the loud rock music vibrating the hotel room she was in. Joanie kept giving her dirty looks and Sean kept trying to see down her shirt. Where was Paul? He said he would be back in like ten minutes but it was now verging on about an hour and a half. She had yet to change into clean clothes and she was starting to wonder when she could go shopping. She was almost to the point of jumping up and leaving when he came back.

"Did you miss me or what, I got all the drinks and everyone is on their way, "Paul said walking over to the couch were the three were sitting.

Stephanie sighed and walked over to see the drink selection, she could really use a couple about now, after this terrible week. She grabbed a bottle of beer and sat on a chair.

"Well little Miss Princess drinks beer, who woulda thunk," said Joanie, glancing over at the younger women.

"I drink beer," muttered Stephanie. Not having the nerve to look at the women who was about 5 inches taller and about 40 pounds of muscle heavier.

The tension between the two was palpable and even Paul could sense the annoyance balling up in his girlfriend.

"Woohoo and the party has arrived," yelled the taller half of the New Age Outlaws. Managing to stumbling into the room with three guys, a girl and more drinks.

"Everyone knows we're the only reason party's exist," Brian said, clapping Kip on the back.

"Holy shit, what is a McMahon doing over here?" Kip said looking at Hunter, not understanding a thing that was going on. He hadn't gotten the memo about Stephanie needing payback for her fucked up family and a husband who married her for money.

"Getting drunk, hopefully getting in trouble, and teaching my family who they can't fuck with," Stephanie said innocently before she took a shot with Sean.

Paul shared a look with Brian and then proceeded to crank up the music even more. Stephanie could feel the music and the shots slowly taking effect on her body.

After about an hour of shots chased with even more shots Stephanie was sloshed. She was trying to dance with Kip but Sean kept getting in the way, and she was starting to get severely annoyed until she heard her favorite song and just had to jump on top of the bed and sing at the top of her lungs while stripping off her shirt.

"I saw him dancin' over by the record machine, knew he musta been about 17…" Stephanie managed to even stay on key while she seductively danced on the bed. Everyone could not believe that she could actually sing, or dance.

The guys were appropriately surprised that the youngest McMahon could be so sexy. Joanie on the other hand was not too impressed and was becoming more jealous by the second. She also was not impressed that her boyfriend was cheering on the princess. She tapped him on the arm to inform him that they were going to their hotel room _now_. Paul followed along too drunk to care anymore.

Stephanie saw the two leaving and was disappointed. She was getting used to the boys in her drunken state and was enjoying the company of Paul.

"I could not believe you were staring at that little bitch like a twelve year old with his first boner," Joanie yelled to her boyfriend as she practically carried him to their room.

"Relax babe, she was just dancing and you know how I love to dance," Paul slurred not even looking her in the face. He was too busy thinking about not puking.

"Yea I'm sure that's exactly what it was," Joanie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend of two years and decided to just drop it for now and keep her eyes out for trouble with the little slut.

Back at the hotel room Stephanie could feel herself getting more and more drunk and she couldn't help but think about Mark, she actually did miss him even if he was a total douche. She decided that a call was in order. Too bad for Mark she did not realize it was about three a.m.

_Mark_

He groggily glanced at his phone and was surprised to see the name wife flash across the screen. He groaned and decided he'd better pick it up in case it was important.

" Yes, Stephanie."

"Markie hunny I miss you, where are you, why aren't you at the party," along with the loud music Stephanie slurred her words immensely and was screaming.

"Stephanie you're totally smashed and I don't understand a single word your saying."

"K, love ya bye!!!" Stephanie hung up the phone and in her super drunken state thought that she had had a wonderful conversation and proceeded to black out on the bed she was previously dancing on.

Mark sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand beside him. Today had not went good and besides the fact that he had no clue where Stephanie was, and he wasn't sure if she would be sleeping alone tonight, he was positive he would not be going back to sleep. He couldn't help but think back to the conversation with Vince that had went absolutely nowhere.

Mark walked into Vince's office clutching the divorce papers that he had just signed. Vince greeted him like he was his best friend and asked him to have a seat.

"Vince, this isn't a social call, I came to drop the papers off and leave. I want nothing more to do with you and your devious fucking mind, so kindly after this leave me the fuck alone," Vince managed to laugh at that and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mark, you should watch who your mouthing off to you bastard. You're nothing but a pawn to get what I want so you need to start acting like the bitch that you are or I'll be forced to fire you right now!"

Marks jaw dropped, this was the man who he let run his life? This was the man who ruined the only good thing he's had for a lousy 250,000 dollars. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I think _you're _forgetting who you're talking to. I'm not some lackey that you can boss around for money. You can take your god damn money I just want out of this whole fucking deal. I want no more of it, after this I'm done. Don't call me, I'll call you!"

At that moment the phone rang and Vince shooed him out like they had been talking about the stocks. Mark could care less, come Monday he was gonna talk to Stephanie one way or another.

_Stephanie _

Her mouth felt like a dirty vomit sock covered in wool. Her head was pounding like she was getting beat with a sledgehammer over and over at the speed of a race car, and she had to go to the bathroom like she hasn't went for a week. It has been a long time since she had been hung-over and it didn't get any better with age. She ran into the bathroom to get her business done and took a steaming hot shower. She looked at the clock in the bathroom and thought she had to be dreaming that it said three p.m. Ugh, she had wasted a whole day and she had so much to do. Shopping, making a game plan for tomorrow, and giving her dad a warning about Raw the next night.

Stephanie grudgingly walked out of the hot bathroom and saw a big steaming cup of black coffee, two ibuprofen. She smiled. Someone was looking out for her. She took the medicine, snagged the cup and took it out to the living room. Everyone looked up at her, they seemed perfectly normal watching a football game on TV. No one looked remotely as bad as she felt; she noticed that the only person who wasn't here was Joanie.

"She lives," Sean yelled, making Stephanie wince.

"Give the girl a break she's just partied for the first time since high school," Kip laughed, looking at her outfit that was dirty and starting to stretch from the over-wear.

"Ha ha, I know it's been a while I don't party all the time like you guys. I really need clothes, any of you willing to take me shopping?"

No one looked her way, but they managed to throw a glance at Paul.

"I guess that's me," Paul said standing up and grabbing his leather jacket.

"You brought her here so you get to take her shopping," Sean said barely glancing at him, more enthralled with the game than anything else going on at the moment.

"Are you sure that your girlfriend won't mind," Stephanie whispered, saving herself from feeling the echo and pounding in her head.

"Nah she's gonna be working out for a few more hours, then she goes and gets her nails done as if they're not gonna be destroyed after tomorrow. She's not the jealous type anyway," Everyone cracked up at that, Stephanie just grimaced.

"Thank you," she whispered piercing him with her eyes.

"Uh, yea it's no big deal," Paul shrugged not being able to look her in the eyes that he knew could cause him to give her anything she wanted. He could get in trouble with this new deal he made.

R&R pretty please! Thanks to those who put it on author alert! Hooray for you!


End file.
